Holly Whyte
Holly Whyte is an antagonist of Bravely Default. Appearance and Personality Holly is a 26-year-old woman acting as a medic/White Mage in the Eternian army. She has long blond hair and wears the usual White Mage outfit from Final Fantasy games, albeit more revealing. Holly is described as a healer of great skill, but also sadistic to the core, with a hedonistic, capricious and wanton personality. She's prompt to criticize people for their stupidity or incompetence, but is too lazy to take matters at hands unless it's necessary. Story The Recapture of Eternia 15 years prior to the games start, Holly was a medic-in-training at during the usurping of Eternia from the Crystal Othrodoxy. She was part of the Eternian occupation force under the command of spellblade Ciggma Khint, with the intent to keep peace during the attack and prepare for the laying of white magic cables. She was also scolded by Victor for standing around and watching the construction of the cables of white magic. In reports written by Khint it's revealed the occupation was bloodless and that after a month the city began to settle into it's new life. It's also noted that Holy would scold the young Victor S Court on lingering around the construction site of the white magic tower. The Sky Knight Invasion Being part of the Eternian Sky Knights Holly is dispatched as part of the invasion of the Kingdom of Caldisla, with her specific orders to capture the Wind Vestal, Agnès Oblige. Prior to the invasion they meet with Alternis Dim on his bringing the Eschalot to them for use as an airship. Alternis comments in his journal about Holly's "tag team drinking" with their Captain, Knight Argent Heinkel. Holly later teases Alternis on his going undercover for Edea's sake. Paired with the Monk Barras Lehr and looking for Agnès from the skies, they chase her for a week before finally finding her at the great chasm. Holly is seen lounging on their ship, berating Barras on their failure to find the vestal so far. Initially firing cannons, Holly is too tired to deal with the vestale herself and so sends soldiers after her (with promise of a reward if their qucik and cannon fire if they're not). Barras and Holly enjoy tormenting the vestal andTiz, Holly claiming to be less bored than before. After several soldiers are defeated by the pair Barras starts to loose his patience wanting to fight himself, though Holly reminds him he's the only one who can fly their ship and she doesn't want to go herself and dirty her white dress. They are soon forced to retreat momentarily. Holly and Barras are later found at the southwest lake after restoking their supplies for another cannon assault on Caldisla. Agnès wishes to surrender herself, but when Tiz asks if she won't be mistreated, Holly makes it clear she will suffer some physical punishment, as payback for the frustration she has accumulated, running after her for a week. Agnès then retracts, prompting the fight against Barras and Holly, in which the two meet their end. The Worlds Beyond The Holy Pillar In the second world, the party finds Holly and Barras after they were already beaten by their counterparts. Having recovered using Holly's healing skills they battle the party only to be defeated by them again. In the third world they are found post battle with Til Arrior, having mistaken Tiz for Til they commented on his bringing friends to finish the job. Defeated again the party leaves, but not before noticing that Holly had cast reraise on the duo and that they were playing possum (it's unknown if this was the case in other worlds as well). Barras wants to fight again but Holly convinces him not to (instead to "lounge" around for a while after pouncing on him). Ringabel later remarks about them that the passion of a mature love affair is something special. In the fourth world, Holly was called at the city of Eternia by Victor to help him in a white magic experiment. She fights the party with Khint and Einheria to test their strength. In the fifth world, Holly is first found at the Lontano Villa with Heinkel, Ominas and Barras. She is later encountered at the Central Command of Eternia where she fights alongside Kamiizumi, Konoe and Heinkel. It's interesting to note that as the party visits more worlds, Holly seems a lot nicer and less sadistic, even helping Konoe to overcome her fear of talking while not disguised. Battle Holly is one of the two first bosses with Barras the party encounters. She gives the White Mage asterisk once defeated. She can be fought again in different worlds as part of side quests. Creation and Development Voice Holly's Japanese voice actress is Chiaki Takahashi, while her English voice actress in Rachel Robinson. Robinson also provided voice for Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Gallery Trivia *In the third world, it is hinted that Holly and Barras are actually in a love affair. *In the fourth world, it is implied Holly and Victor were together 10 years before the game events. Category:Bravely Default Characters